


12 Days of Kinkmas

by atomicrebelomega



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men (Original Timeline Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Dom/sub Undertones, Exes, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Handcuffs, Knotting, M/M, Rope Bondage, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-27 15:40:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17164697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atomicrebelomega/pseuds/atomicrebelomega
Summary: Based on prompts by acherik on Tumblr! 12 Days of assorted kinks featuring Hank and Alex!Horny Holidays, folks!





	1. Day 1 - Handcuffs

"Is this really necessary?" Hank tugged against the cuffs bounding his wrists to the headboard of his bed "I can get out of these if I want to. Easily."   
  
Alex smirked deviously from where he sat between Hank's naked legs "And I would make sure you wouldn't cum tonight. Easily."    
  
The blond had obviously been planning this night, from the outfit of one of Hank's old t-shirts that hung off Alex's body with nothing underneath it, to the candles that were the only light in their room. He was definitely trying to work Hank up to tease him.    
  
Unlike Alex, however, Hank knew how to control himself.   
  
Sometimes.   
  
"Here's how this is gonna work; you stay still and behave and maybe once I have my fun, I'll let you cum." Alex still wore a mischievous grin "If you break the handcuffs or cum before I say so - then I won't let you even touch me for a week."   
  
Normally, their dynamic was the other way around. As stubborn as Alex was, he truly enjoyed being put in his place by Hank, being teased and dominated got a lot of his pent up excess of energy out. But today was 'payback' for the time Hank made him walk around all day with a vibrator inside him, and Hank wasn't too proud to say he enjoyed seeing this side of Alex either.   
  
Alex pressed a kiss to the corner of Hank's mouth "Is this okay?" Hank gave a quick nod. Alex spread the other's legs open and started to unzip the fly of Hank's pants. The blue mutant hissed as he felt Alex's wicked tongue tease him through his boxers.   
  
  
Hank had been hard since Alex led him to their room for a 'surprise'. The blond mouthed around the thin fabric and moaned, causing Hank to dig his clawed feet into the bed and thrust his hips up.    
  
Alex simply laughed and used his teeth to pull down the boxers enough to free Hank's cock. He wanted to snap and break the cuffs so he could pin Alex down already, but something told him that Alex was going to keep his threat of not letting him cum.   
  
Then Alex got off him and moved over to the dresser where he kept lube for them. He unscrewed the lid and poured some right over Hank's erection. He flinched at the cold liquid, but the blond hushed him.   
  
"Just sit there and be a good toy for me to use." He smirked as he stroked Hank so the lube covered the entirety of it. Alex climbed back onto the bed and moved so his ass was resting just over the tip of Hank's cock. He slowly seated himself on it, little whimpers escaping from his lips, before raising himself up and down.   
  
"Alex," Hank growled in want, he needed to touch him, grab his hips and make the blond feel good.   
  
But he ignored Hank and quickened his pace, riding on his cock and moaning as the ridges of it hit and rubbed at Alex's prostate. Hank waited until the blond was coming down to thrust up.   
  
"Ah!" Alex threw his head back and  cried out, shivering in pleasure as his own cock came quick over Hank's fur.    
  
When his eyes locked with Hank's again, there was a wild look of lust as he started to fuck himself on Hank's blue dick again, this time harder and faster and his dick started to get hard again.   
  
"Fuck, Hank, cum in me!" Alex ordered and Hank used all the strength in him to not break the handcuffs, but instead use his hips to thrust inside in rhythm with Alex. He saw tears in his eyes as he came a second time, slouching forward to unlock Hank's bindings.   
  
Hank's claws instantly grabbed Alex's small frame and pushed his body down further on his cock before feeling his knot expand and locking them together.   
  
"That was interesting," Hank said as his breathing went back to normal "but I don't like not being able to touch you."   
  
"I'll keep that in mind next time." Alex chuckles.   
  
  



	2. Day 2 - Rope

"Exactly  _ how _ did you end up tied up?" Hank raised a brow as he looked at the current situation.   
  
They - they being Alex, Hank, Jubilee, and Kurt- were meant to find a spy from the Brotherhood that was trying to recruit a student. The professor had split them up so Hank and Jubilee went to protect the kid while Alex and Kurt tried to intercept the spy at his hotel.   
  
Obviously it didn't go as planned.   
  
Because while Hank went to check up on the other group, he found a trail if clutter and disarray that lead inside of a hotel (or, as he can see now, probably came FROM the room and took the fight outside somewhere.). Hank could hear his boyfriend call out for help from inside the room.   
  
On the bed, on his back, wrists tied to his ankles to he was spread open. The only thing keeping him decent was a pair of underwear.   
  
Honestly, this would be a perfect scenario if they weren't trying to stop a criminal.   
  
"The 'spy' was fucking Toad." Alex huffed out "I figured the easiest way to buy you guys time was to pretend to flirt with him and get him into the hotel room."   
  
"You thought seducing your ex was a good idea." Hank deadpanned. Sure, it was years ago when Alex and Mort dated, back when Hank had been bitter and hateful. He counted himself lucky that Alex ever came back to him, even luckier that Alex gave up the Brotherhood. It had been many years and Hank knew Alex loved him, but it didn't stop his inner Beast from trying to claw his way out and start yelling at the blond.   
  
"I wasn't going to actually have sex with him!" Alex raised his voice "I was going to tie  _ him _ up so he'd be trapped, but the slimy little prick figured it out."   
  
"Where's Kurt?"   
  
"He was waiting outside and when he heard me yell he chased after Toad before he could untie me."   
  
"Good, because I'm going to kill him for undressing you." Hank said with a calm and cold expression.   
  
The blond still had his boxer briefs on, but it still infuriated Hank that Mortimer undressed Alex -HIS BOYFRIEND, HIS  _ MATE- _ and tied him up.   
  
"Hank, babe, you're growling." Alex didn't look afraid however "Its okay, he didn't hurt me- just my pride a bit. Besides, there's a silver lining."   
  
"Which is?"   
  
"You can fuck me while I'm tied up."    
-   
  
"Yes! Fuck yes, harder!" Alex cried out as Hank rammed deep into him.   
  
"Stop squirming or you'll cause rope burns." Hank grunted out, paws gripping the blonds thighs to keep him steady. The warning did nothing to stop Alex from moving around, trying to gain friction or cause Hank to hit deeper.   
  
Hank growled and nipped at Alex's throat to get him to listen. This only made him whine lowly and shudder.   
  
"Hank, please, I'm so close!" Alex begged.   
  
The blue mutant took pity and decided to use one of his claws to cut through the thick rope. The blonds now freed legs wrapped around Hank's waist while hands gripped at the fur of his back.   
  
It didn't take long after that for Hank to start cumming, filling every bit of the blond up. Alex clung to Hank and his own orgasm hit him right after.   
  
As Hank came down from his high, he takes Alex's hand and pressed his lips gently against the red marks forming around his wrist. Alex sighed happily as he moved said hand to run his fingers through Hank's blue mane.   
  
"Love you." He said dreamily before Hank murmurs the same against his skin.   
  
"Guys! Toad got away we gotta tell the profes- AH!" Jubilee stormed into the room, covering her eyes quickly "Do you two not lock your doors!?"   
  
"Everyone, quick, Toad ran- AH- oh mein gott!" Kurt bamf-ed out of the room as quickly as he came, Jubilee slamming the door shut.   
  
"So the mission failed, I guess?" Alex looked at Hank.   
  
"Really? I thought it was going well." Hank dodged a smack from Alex before tackling him off the bed.   
  
Mission Successful.


	3. Day 3 - Knotting

One factor Hank did not take into consideration after his transformation was that, along with his many other new animal instincts and characteristics, he might find himself in a heat or rut of some sort. He had hoped that his situation couldn't be any worse than the fact he sheds now and has to file his claws down to prevent cutting through his bedsheets at night. But of course he had to be wrong about that, too.   
  
Hank had been working in the lab, trying to make blueprints for additional advancements for Cerebro. He was extremely focused on his work and keeping his hands -paws- steady so he didn't put too much pressure on the pencil so it didn't rip through the paper like the last three times.    
  
All of a sudden he felt the lab get warmer and hotter, which made no sense, Hank kept the lab at 65°. He slid his lab jacket off onto his chair. Then his sweater was too tight, his claw getting stuck and ended up ruining it, he threw it on the floor in frustration. Hank could feel a growl in the back of his throat as the heat spread and almost itched- agitated and unsure of what was happening.    
  
"Hey, Bozo, whatcha doing?" A teasing voice came from the entrance to the lab just as Hank manages to loosen his tie and unbutton his shirt. Alex sauntered in and just the smirk on his face irritated Hank.   
  
Alex had been a tease since Hank first met him. Raven called it his way of flirting, but all it did was get under Hank's skin- or fur, technically.   
  
"Get out."   
  
"What? No time for fun?" Alex got closer and lifted himself onto the table. He looked around at the articles of Hank's outfit thrown across the room.   
  
"Am I interrupting your 'alone time'?"    
  
"I am not in the mood to deal with your teasing today." Hank growled "Go bother Sean."    
  
"And miss out on the show?"   
  
"What are you talking about?"   
"Hank, you're half naked and you dick is so hard you could impale my from where you're standing."   
  
"I- no- It's not-" "Oh!"   
  
"Maybe you need some help?"   
  
-   
"Oh God, Beast!" Alex cried out as Hank thrusted a final time before cumming hard inside the blond. Not only did Beast live up to his name in appearance, but also with his dick size.    
  
Hank didn't need much coercion before he had taken Alex on the desk in the lab, the letting the heat that was inside him out. Alex had already came several times, looking completely worn out and satisfied as he laid on his back so Hank could finish.   
  
"Jesus Christ, I don't think I'll be able to walk for a year." Alex said with a pleased look. Hank found himself smiling back while coming down from his high. As he tried to pull out to clean both of them up, he found himself unable to do so.   
  
"What's wrong?" The blond asked after wincing in discomfort.   
  
"I-uh- I seem to be...stuck...inside."   
  
"What? How the fuck did that happen?" Alex tried wiggling and moving him body, only to find that Hank was right.   
  
"I have a knot, it's a-" Hank began to nervously explain.   
  
"I know what it is! Why do you have one?"   
"Part of the transformation, I suppose."   
"You didn't notice before?"   
  
"I hadn't really...noticed. I didn't have much time to handle, uh, personal needs." Hank didn't blush, but Alex could tell he was uncomfortable talking about.   
  
Which is awful fucking funny since he's currently lodged in Alex's ass.   
  
  
"You haven't jerked off since Cuba?"   
"Uh...longer than that."   
"Damn, I can't go without for more than a few days." He couldn't imagine being that wound up and not energy blasting the whole mansion up.   
  
"That's because you have an extremely high libido due to your mutation and low self restraint."   
  
"I feel like that's not a compliment."   
  
"On the contrary, perhaps I could...assist in helping you reduce your tension, if you increase quality, quantity will go down." Hank tried to say confidently.   
  
"Are you trying to ask me to let you keep fucking me, McCoy?" Alex raised an eyebrow and Hank nodded, a flash of worry crossing his face, as if Alex would say no.   
  
"Good, because I'm pretty sure you just ruined me for any other guy." Though the blond wasn't too upset about the fact.   
  
"My sincerest apologies."   
  
"Fucking nerd."   
  
"Actually, a nerd was, and still is,  'fucking' you." Hank smirked, unintentionally showing off his razor sharp fangs and felt him pull back so his knot was partially out, before thrusting back in. Lord was this doing things to Alex.   
  
"Not complaining, this is actually kinda fucking hot." Alex said "I could get used to this."


End file.
